vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
|-|School Uniform= |-|Costume Alpha= |-|Costume Beta= |-|Costume Gamma= |-|Full Cowl= Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the No. 1 Hero in Japan. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his Quirk. Now on his path to becoming the greatest hero, Izuku fights atrocious villains, endless schoolwork, and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with 5%, Low 7-B with 100% | 8-C, 8-C with 5%, High 8-C with 8%, High 8-C with 20%, Low 7-B with 100% Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapters 1 to 3), 15 (Chapters 3 to 98), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, durability, and speed with One For All), Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Possesses a strong willpower that allowed him to overcome Shinsou's Quirk) and Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation (Can create dark tendrils of energy with Blackwhip), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can cut through a One-Point Bot with a piece of armor), Building level+ with 5% (Could break Wolfram's steel pillars, which can take this level of energy), Small City level+ with 100% (Destroyed a colossal metal cube along with All Might) | Building level (After a year of hard training, he should be stronger physically. Comparable to the current Shinsou), Building level+ with 5% (Able to hurt Bakugou in their second fight, who can withstand explosions at this level), Large Building level with 8% (Can harm Overhaul with a punch), Large Building level+ with 20% (Shattered multiple of Overhaul's spikes by stomping the ground. Was convinced he could defeat Overhaul with a single kick to the head), Small City level+ with 100% Speed: Athletic Human (Was running on par with Bakugou until his explosions destabilized him) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to and counter Todoroki's ice attacks), Supersonic+ with 5% (Kept up with Gran Torino, who can move this fast while being casual. Can easily dodge bullets), Hypersonic+ with 100% (Immensely superior to 20%) | Subsonic+ (Able to move this fast) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, Supersonic+ with 5%, higher with 8% (Bakugou stated that Izuku is way faster than before), Hypersonic+ with 20% (Overhaul was incapable of perceiving Izuku's movements, and could only avoid his attacks because they were too predictable), higher with 100% Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of lifting All Might, who weighs 255 kg. Dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of ten months), Class 5 with 5% (Sent Todoroki flying several meters away with a punch), Class T with 100% (Stopped a colossal metal cube with All Might's help) | Class 1 (Comparable to the current Shinsou, who can pull two large steel pipes out of their place), Class 5 with 5%, Class 10 with 8% (Can lift a steel beam with one arm), Class K with 20% (Crushed a rock with a single hand), Class T with 100% Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, Building Class+ with 5%, Small City Class+ with 100% | Building Class, Building Class+ with 5%, Large Building Class with 8%, Large Building Class+ with 20%, Small City Class+ with 100% Durability: Building level (Withstood a casual fire attack from Dabi capable of injuring Shouji), Building level+ with 5% (Can withstand being hit by a huge steel pillar at high speeds. Survived a fall that left a large crater on solid metal), Small City level+ with 100% (His right arm was able to endure a power struggle against Muscular for a long period of time) | Building level, Building level+ with 5% (Took a massive explosion from Bakugou), Large Building level with 8% (Capable of taking hits from Gentle in Lover Mode), Large Building level+ with 20%, Small City level+ with 100% Stamina: Very high. Izuku trains almost constantly, even doing calisthenics during class. He also possesses an iron will despite his timid demeanor, and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career, he was still capable of thinking coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs, while falling at terminal velocity after hitting a Zero-Point Bot. Later on, he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using his maximum output of One For All many times, when a single use of 100% is enough to break all the bones in his arm, all while receiving a beating from Muscular. He regained his composure shortly after, being able to run from the top of a small mountain to his camp, and was still able to keep fighting until the crippling pain of his untreated wounds finally forced him to stop. He fought against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts for eight hours straight. Recently he has been able to use Full Cowl 100% for several minutes without outside help, and has proven to be capable of completely ignoring the pain of his broken bones. Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with air pressure | Same as before, tens of meters with Blackwhip Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which was specially made by the Support Department to resist wear and provide support to his arms and legs, as well as protection to his face with its mouth guard. Costume Gamma has upgraded gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms, along with Iron Soles attached to his red shoes that protect his feet and gives his kicks a double impact. Izuku later requests the Air Force Gloves from Hatsume that help him focus the air pressure released while using Full Cowl to utilize it as a compressed air blast. *'Optional Equipment:' The Full Gauntlet is a support item developed by Melissa Shield and given to Izuku after she realized he was limiting his output of One For All. The device grants him the ability to use three smashes at 100% without injuring himself. It can also stabilize Izuku if he uses a smash lower than 100%, allowing him to utilize a lot more power than normal while using Full Cowl. Izuku first tested the Full Gauntlet at 30% while fighting against I-Island Security Bots. It was later destroyed at the climax of Izuku and All Might's battle with Wolfram. Intelligence: Above Average. Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat, and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It's usually his intelligence that's helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the kind of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also possesses a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the overall world he lives in, making him very resourceful as a result. His time at U.A. has helped him create his own signature Shoot Style, allowing him to fight on par against villains with many years of combat experience. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in, though he has shown that this doesn't really affect his movements because of his tremendous stamina and pain resistance. He can only use Blackwhip for a second. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to the stockpiled energy of the eight wielders before him, granting him an immense boost in power. Izuku has proven to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All, using it to increase his strength, durability, and speed. However, if Izuku doesn't spread One For All evenly throughout his body, his limbs can be extremely injured by the force of his movements. Recently it has been discovered that in addition to the physical strength, One For All can also pass on the Quirks of the previous bearers, and the power of their Quirks are enhanced by One For All. Izuku has manifested one of them, and has the potential to learn and control five more Quirks. *'Detroit Smash:' A super move that Izuku emulated from All Might after inheriting One For All. This attack is a simple punch focusing One For All's stockpiling power into the fist. It was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof, while generating a wind pressure so strong that it shifted debris on the top floor and destroyed several of its supporting pillars. *'Delaware Smash:' Izuku activates One For All at full power and flicks his fingers to create a large shockwave, with enough power to generate a fissure in the water capable of attracting multiple villains towards its center, making them unable to escape. It was later used against Todoroki to break through the waves of ice he sent to Izuku during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' This smash is the strongest move in Izuku's arsenal, which consist of him activating One For All at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move, Izuku first uses a full-handed Delaware Smash, then delivers a devastating Detroit Smash. At the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku was able to overpower and throw his opponent strong enough to create an enormous crater in solid rock. Detroit Smash.gif|Detroit Smash Delaware Smash.gif|Delaware Smash 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash.gif|1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash One For All: Full Cowl: This technique allows him to activate up to 20% (initially 5%, which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the energy flow through him instead of concentrating it in one place. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'5% Detroit Smash:' Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl at 5% and delivers a straightforward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a downward punch in the air. *'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a compressed air blast against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. He can fire up to four air blasts at once. Full Cowl.gif|One For All: Full Cowl 5% Detroit Smash.gif|5% Detroit Smash Delaware Smash Air Force.png|Delaware Smash Air Force One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: A variation Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms. He channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, allowing him to use their natural greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility when attacking his opponents. *'Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air before swinging around to perform a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle, who had been empowered by La Brava's Quirk to match Izuku's Full Cowl at 8% of its power. Full Cowl - Shoot Style.gif|One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style St. Louis Smash.png|Shoot Syle: St. Louis Smash One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: Izuku uses 20% of One For All's power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Overhaul managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Overhaul wasn't able to completely retaliate using his Quirk. Full Cowl - 20%.gif|One For All: Full Cowl - 20% Manchester Smash.gif|Manchester Smash One For All: Full Cowl - 100%: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent through his entire body, granting him a tremendous boost in strength and speed, which allowed him to overwhelm Overhaul in his final form. He was able to use this ability in his fight against Nine without needing the help of Eri's Quirk. Full Cowl - 100%.gif|One For All: Full Cowl - 100% 100% Rapid Punches.gif|100% Rapid Punches 100% Smash.gif|100% Smash Blackwhip: This Quirk gives the user the ability to create dark tendrils from their arm and control them at will. It can be used to capture enemies and increase the user's own mobility by grabbing onto objects. Blackwhip originally belonged to a former successor of One For All named Daigoro Banjo, and was inherited by Izuku. Blackwhip.png|Blackwhip Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Gallery Deku Two Heroes.png|Deku in My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Deku One's Justice.png|Deku in My Hero One's Justice Deku One's Justice 2.png|Deku in My Hero One's Justice 2 Others Notable Victories: Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Blossom's Profile (8% to 20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Griffon (RWBY) Griffon's Profile (8% to 20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Enderman (Minecraft) Enderman's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Kong (MonsterVerse) Kong's Profile (5% Deku and 1973 Kong were used. Speed was equalized) Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Burns' Profile (Base 9-A Deku was used, and Burns had his gun. Speed was equalized) Kingpin (Marvel's Spider-Man) Kingpin's Profile (8% to 20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Toph's Profile (20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Gumball's Profile (Deku had full access to One For All) Chelshia (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chelshia's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) Ms. Marvel's Profile (8% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Sikorsky (Grappler Baki) Sikorsky's Profile (Base 9-A Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Bart's Profile (8% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Jack (BioShock) Jack's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mysterio's Profile (5% Deku was used, and Mysterio had 3 days of preparation. Speed was equalized) Genthru (Hunter X Hunter) Genthru's Profile (Base 9-A Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) Naughty Bear’s Profile (20% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Tanjirou (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Tanjirou’s Profile (5% Deku and Post-Pillar Training Tanjirou were used. Speed was equalized) Miles Morales (Marvel Comics) Miles' Profile (8% to 20% Deku and Base Miles were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (20% Deku and Iron Spider were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Air Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7